Such A Jerk
by vanilla869
Summary: Serena and Ash both know that Fennekin likes Pikachu. But one slight thing could just go wrong after Pikachu starts to bond with a Chespin owned by a girl named Manon. Thus resulting Fennekin's anger and hatred. How will Pikachu make up with Fennekin?


**Light My fire story clarifications: To those who were asking if the blue squid was Inkay I gotta say you're wrong, it's actually Malamar but since you all want the squid to be Inkay I think I'm just going to let it be so my answer to your question is a YES :)**

**Then we have another one-shot story with a Amour conflict at the end  
**

Ash and Serena happened to be walking near Cyllage City somewhere near a route

" It's been a while that Pikachu gets to be in love with Fennekin" Ash said.

" You're right but I never thought she will somehow get to fall in love with your Pikachu" Serena said holding Fennekin in her arms.

" Well you know love arises with pokemon just like some trainers do" Satoshi said.

" Oh I almost forgot, Pikachu stay here with Fennekin - me and Serena are probably going for a short walk" Ash said grabbing one of Serena's arm.

" Wait, Ash - where are you dragging me - Fennekin stay with Pikachu OK" Serena reminded.

" Ash, Ash " she whined being pulled by him tightly.

Fennekin begins nuzzling Pikachu's head for some reason.

Pikachu on the other hand just let her do it since he seems to be loving it.

Soon not after Fennekin decides to look something in the woods.

" Pikachu, I'll be right back - I'm just going to find some twigs for my food" Fennekin said.

" Oh OK, take care Fennekin" Pikachu said with a bright smile.

" I will" her last words before continuing herself in the forest.

_45 minutes later_

" Fennekin is late, where did she go - I wonder if she got lost or castrate by something" Pikachu thought to himself.

" Wait Harimaron, where are you going?" a voice asked her pokemon.

" Harimaron" a girl wailed chasing after it.

" That Harimaron why do I have the tendency to feel somewhat different" Pikachu thought to himself.

Through that Pikachu ended up chasing Harimaron.

" Pika - pika" Pikachu shouted trying to stop her.

" Hima - hima" Harimaron squeaked in surprise.

" Oh Harimaron, is this an acquaintance of yours" the trainer said.

" Anyway I'm Manon, this is actually my partner Harimaron" she introduced herself together with her partner pokemon as well.

" Pikachu, I'm back" Fennekin said with a happy expression eating her twigs and holding some of her arms.

" Pikachu is happy with her" she muttered in shock looking at the yellow rodent befriending the green spiny nut pokemon in an endearing way.

" Why, how could he do this to me - I hate him" Fennekin said running away with tears in her eyes dropping some twigs on the floor.

The yellow rodent however paid no attention to the yellow fox calling her as if ignoring her presence completely.

The yellow fox on the other hand ran off from her loved ones.

Hatred and hurt arises from her eyes at the same time.

Her trainer Serena suddenly saw her partner running off from something.

" Ash, just wait here" Serena ordered.

" I promise I'll be back" she said in a rushing manner talking to him.

Ash only nodded as Serena follows Fennekin to the utmost that she can.

" Fennekin, wait - Fennekin" Serena shouted chasing after her.

The yellow fox looks back at its trainer, hopping into her arms as well.

Tears continued to stream on Fennekin, Serena on the other hand nuzzled her partner's head.

" Oh my dear Fennekin, why are you crying - is there something wrong" Serena asked still gently patting her head.

Fennekin didn't retorts back at Serena's question as the scene really hits her head very hard.

" Come on there's nothing bad about it, you can tell me what you just saw" she said with a gentle smile.

Fennekin started explaining what really happened" It all started when I told Pikachu that I'm going to get myself some food. The time when I returned, Pikachu I think was somehow attracted to a trainer's Harimaron at some sort. Thus I ended up losing control to myself running off pretending I didn't see it happened".

" I really hate Pikachu - I never think that he will just ignore me like this" Fennekin shouted with all her hatred spewing up to herself.

" In the first place, it was your fault Fennekin - if only you didn't run off at that time, Pikachu wouldn't have notice Harimaron" Serena lectured her pokemon.

" I'm sorry, Serena", Fennekin apologized, " I'm sorry".

" No, it 's fine - come I'll help you to make up with Pikachu" Serena said with a big smile.

" Here, wipe your tears with this" she said giving her a handkerchief.

" Sure, thank you" Fennekin said accepting the handkerchief wiping her tears at the same time.

Serena holds Fennekin in her arms making her way back to the spot where she and Ash originally started.

" Got it, there's Pikachu" Serena said reaching the spot seeing a yellow rodent in front of her.

" Fennekin, are you ready?" she asked.

Fennekin happily nodded, Serena shouted" Pikachu".

The yellow rodent heard a voice , he quickly looks back it was actually Serena and her partner Fennekin.

" It's Fennekin" Pikachu thought to himself.

Pikachu ended up approaching Serena and Fennekin.

" Pikachu, what is the meaning of this - weren't you the one that Fennekin loved" Serena tries to clarify matters,

" Why did you end up flirting with another pokemon" Serena releases her frustration to him at the same time.

" I'm sorry, I didn't actually mean to do that", Pikachu said, " It's because Fennekin took too much time on finding her food therefore I ended up scampering my way somewhere else".

" Still you shouldn't just run away from her" Serena shouted at Pikachu.

" You know it right, Fennekin loves you", her angers started to burst more, " Isn't it your responsibility to wait for Fennekin even if it takes time for her to return".

" To tell you the truth, I actually didn't want to see Fennekin hurt but deep inside I also felt the same way as her trainer", Serena said with a sad smile, " Bceause I'm sure Ash will also feel hurt seeing you indulging yourself with another pokemon".

" Beacuse of this I didn't have any choice but to ask you a favor" she seriously stated.

" Please make up with my Fennekin right away" Serena shrieked.

" Even if it's just a slight response, at least I want you and Fennekin to have no arguments or hatred towards each other" Serena pleaded kneeling on her knees.

" Please, Pikachu", Serena convinced with tears on her eyes, " I beg you".

" Will Fennekin forgive me?" Pikachu retorts in a soft voice.

" Of course she will, you know she loves you right" Serena said.

" I understand, I will make up with her right away" Pikachu said.

" Thanks, Pikachu", Serena said with droplets of tears in her eyes, " I know you will".

" That is why you need to stop being emotional", Pikachu said holding Serena's cheek.

" Look, we are going to apologize with one another" the yellow rodent showed Serena that he and Fennekin are about to make up.

" You're right, I'm sorry", Serena said wiping her tears, " I think I got carried away a bit".

" Here, will this do", Pikachu tries offering a handshake to the yellow fox, " And I'm sorry for earlier, it was my fault anyway".

" No, it's fine - it was my fault if only I hadn't run away" Fennekin said accepting Pikachu's handshake afterwards.

" I'm glad everything's settled between you two" Serena said with a smile telling both pokemons.

" But we haven't got to the main event", Fennekin said, " This is what I'm talking about".

Fennekin pressed her lips on Pikachu.

" Here", Pikachu said leaning himself to kiss back the yellow fox, " For you".

" Wow, my Fennekin looks like has matured", Serena said with gleaming eyes, " I'm so happy".

" But the best part is" Fennekin said.

" We both loved each other" Fennekin and Pikachu said in unison.

" Now that everything's been settled, let's go to where Ash is" Serena suggested with a big smile.

Both Fennekin and Pikachu agreed now making their way to Ash.

However things don't look good when returning to Cyllage City where Ash is seen interacting with another girl.

" I see, Yumi", Ash somehow praises her, " You have such a cute name".

On the other hand, Serena is boiling with hatred and anger after seeing him.

" Ash is such a jerk" Serena runs off crying.

Ash on the other hand was still talking with Yumi.

" Serena" Fennekin and Pikachu shouted.

Fennekin and Pikachu exchange looks approaching Ash,

" You sleaze, what did you do to Serena" Fennekin barked in an angry manner in front of him.

" Huh did I made her mad again?" Ash asked as if nothing really happened.

" Hurry up and chase Serena - you cheater" Pikachu inquired with folded arms.

" Oh sorry, Yumi", Ash said in a hurried manner, " I still have things to do, see you later".

" Serena, wait for me - we need to talk" Ash chases after her.

" Get lost, you liar" Serena yelped back at him.

Fennekin and Pikachu only exchange looks again as for Ash and Serena they are still bickering on some sort.

" Well at least our problem is solved" Pikachu said.

" The rest is up to them" Fennekin added.

Fennekin ended up nuzzling Pikachu's head ; Pikachu on the other hand leans towards Fennekin's body.

The two of them looked on the clear blue sky ignoring the heated argument of their trainers.

**THE END**

**For Fennekin and Pikachu, I think things did go well at the end.**

**I wonder if Ash got to make up with Serena, well that's up to you - I'm not going further than that.**

**In case you didn't know Manon is a character from the XY special and she is actually a new trainer who owns a Harimaron ( I decide to give Chespin the japanese counterpart since Manon is a japanese name on the special itself)**

**And that's another end for my one-shot story. Review are always welcomed and stay tune for more of my upcoming stories. Now signing off.**


End file.
